


Hogwartvengers: Year One [Podfic]

by Littlecat1231, orphan_account



Series: Hogwartvengers 'Verse [Podfic] [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hogwartvengers, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Avengers AU, First Time Podficing, Hogwartvengers - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Science Bros, Year One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecat1231/pseuds/Littlecat1231, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by the Hogwartvengers tag on Tumblr. The fairly uneventful first year of the Avengers as Hogwarts students. Uneventful by their standards, at least.
Podfic - 43:58





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hogwartvengers: Year One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/475878) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This is my first podfic and I would have liked to asked the author for permission to podfic their work, but sadly it was on orphan_account and I did look high and low for the original author but I could not find you.  
> However I do love your work and I thought that it should be shared more, so please don't be angry that I didn't ask, as said I did look for you.  
> But hopefully you will enjoy!

Original work - http://archiveofourown.org/works/475878/chapters/825462

Hogwartvenger 'Verse Seires - http://archiveofourown.org/series/23607

MP3 - https://www.dropbox.com/s/t8uybegwpn0x2u9/Hogwartvengers%20-%20Year%20One%20Podfic.mp3?dl=0 

Thank you to the author for creating such a wonderful series!   
I will be doing the other parts soon, hope you all enjoy! :3


End file.
